Comment tout a commencé
by LexaBelacour
Summary: Histoire de Regina Mills qui vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie Daniel dans un accident où sont emmêles Zelena et Hades. Elle perd tout le goût de vivre et ne croit plus jamais tomber en amour, pour ne plus revivre cette peine. Tandis que son fils Henry cherche à la ramener à la vie. Elle se rencontre les yeux dans les yeux avec un inconnu dans le café Lockslay, puis tout change.


**Salut à tous, c'est ma première histoire écrite sur R &R. Si vous avez de quoi à me suggérer je suis ouverte à vos suggestions.**

 **C'est l'histoire de Regina qui a vécu la mort de son aimé(Daniel) à cause de** Hadie **le petit ami de Zelina. Elle ne pense plus jamais aimer quelqu'un comme elle aimait Daniel. Son fils Henry, essaye de la ramener vers la vie. Dans le café Lockslay elle rencontre le regard d'un inconnu attirant. Celui-ci n'arrêtera pas de lui tomber dans son chemin dans tout sorte de circonstances mais surtout dans le fameux café. Premier temps il ne lui plait pas, selon elle il se crois tout attirant et sur de lui. Par contre, plus elle passe de temps avec, plus elle sens la chimie entre eux. Que ce qu'arrivera? réussira-t-elle de lui ouvrir la porte vers son cœur? ou devrait-il se gruger le chemin à travers les murs de crainte et peur jusqu'à son amour?**

 **La première rencontre**

Ça fera bientôt un mois, depuis la mort de Daniel, depuis ce geste héroïque qu'il porta à faire pour la protéger de nouveau «petit ami» à sa sœur. Ce «petit ami», Hadie, n'était rien qu'un possessif, consommateur de drogue. Le jour de la tragédie il en a pris une trop grande dose en mélangeant avec l'alcool en plus. Pendant quelques heures il n'arrêtait pas d'halluciner sur son destin de sauver le monde, d'aller sur olympe et tout autre chose sans sens. Donc quand il a sorti le couteau, ce fameux couteau qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. En un éclat de seconde, Daniel la planta par terre en la protégeant comme un mur, avec son corps. Il n'avait pas de chances, il est mort dans l'ambulance durant le trajet, dans ses mains. Non elle n'arrivera plus jamais à passer cette peine d'amour. Chris était dans sa vie durant sa jeunesse, un bon garçon qui lui brisa le cœur. Daniel c'est tout autre histoire, il était sa moitié, sans lui elle retombera dans l'obscurité, si ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Les mois passaient, Henry essayait de son mieux pour la réconforter en l'amenant à tout sort de café calmes et inspirants et essayant ainsi de la ramener vers la vie. Il y a un, dont elle trouvait particulier, il était sur son chemin au travail donc elle se ramassait souvent là-bas. En y rentrant, la peine disparaissait, elle sentait le bouffé de l'aire qui l'envahissait et l'obligeait à combattre la tristesse et vivre. Les trois choses qui la maintenaient en vie étaient son travail, Henry et les moments dans ce café.

''Salut maman'' dit Henry

''Hey, que fais tu ici? l'école se termine juste à 4h, non?''

''Oue, c'est bien ça, puis en ce moment il est midi, on avait un dîné prévu ensemble, tu te rappelle?"

''-Sérieux?! Oh! Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié, pas du tout. J'ai juste perdu la notion du temps. Donne moi 2 minutes, je fini de noter et on ira, promis.''

''Sans problèmes, tu travailles pour le gouvernement? Les documents pour les crimes contre la société, ou les familles cette fois?''

''Ouf, oui et non, je veux m'assurer du bien être de Zelena, après la situation où son boyfriend était placé en prison, tu sais, elle…''

''WOww , attend, tu payes un défectif? Tu sais qu'elle voudra te tuer si elle apprend?!''

''Oh non, sérieux? Me tuer sera la dernière chose qu'elle fera, me torturer une des premières… tu n'as pas chaud avec ce manteau, ça a l'air de faire beau dehors.''

''Nan, je suis correct, dépêche-toi, je ne suis pas le directeur de l'école et le temps a une tendance de passer vite. ''

''OUI xcuse on ira où?''

''Je pensais au café Locksley, ton préféré.''

''OK'', Quelques minutes après…

''Maa, que penses-tu de Hook?''

''Hook? Pourquoi dois-je penser à Hook? Puis pourquoi Hook?''

''Ahah, non, pas à Hook mais de Hook. Parce qu'il est le premier qui accroche Emma si rapidement, donc je lui ai donné le surnomme de Hook.''

''Wow, quelles préjugés, c'est comme si tu prénommais Mary-Margarette blanche neige à cause de ses cheveux noirs, lèvres rouges et la peau blanche…''

''Déjà fait, de plus son nom de famille est Charming.''

''Henry! Heum, puis Ton grand-père?''

''David? C'est juste Charming…''

'' No, Mr. Gold…''

''Ah lui, je ne le vois pas souvent, mais dès notre premier rendez-vous il était surnommé Rumpelshtilskin''

''Ahah! Omg, Rumpel… pourquoi?'' l'a-t-elle dit avec un fou rire à l'intérieur.

''Ça façon de faire les affaires, m'a impressionné. Je…Je ne lui fait pas confiance''

''Oui, je comprends''

Arrivés à café, ils ont pris le placé à côté de la fenêtre, où le paysage de Storybrooke s'ouvrait devant eux.

''Commandes-tu une salade avec les pommes et un café-moka?''

''Oh! Ouii, il est tellement bon.''

''Quoi le salade ou le café'' sur le visage d'Henry se dessina le petit sourire narquois

''Ouf Henry laisse-moi me reposer '' A-t-elle répondu avec un petit rire tout doux. Ce ptit rire qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis des mois et qui lui manquait terriblement. Enfin il voyait sa mère redevenir la même qu'il connaissait avant cet accident.

Elle le frappa légèrement dans l'épaule et l'envoya faire la commande, comme c'était bien, un vrai zen. Elle pouvait penser, philosopher sans être distraite des événement aux alentours. Ça faisait déjà 10 minutes qu' Henry parlait sans s'arrêter, il parlait de tout, de la sorte qu'à chaque nouveau mot, Regina s'envolait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Elle voulait tellement l'écouter, chaque mot qui sortait de ses lèvres, mais sa voix apaisante ne faisait que l'effet contraire.

''Ma, ma, maman…tu t'es endormis?''

''Oh? Nono, excuse, ça fait plusieurs soirées de suite que je me couche tard, puis ta voix est si calme que mon esprit décide de partir. ''

''Bon, ce que je te disais tantôt, heum…'' ses yeux brûlaient d'envie de lui contait quelque chose d'intéressent, mais son esprit l'arrêtait à chaque instant en craignant les conséquences.

''Que ce qu'il y a?'' Elle voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi?! Elle s'inquiétait, une fille et peine d'amour, des garçons troublants, le ''

''Henry, ne me fait pas peur, je te supplie…''

''Ça te concerne, heum…Vois-tu, le barre un peu en arrière de toi? Un homme est assis là- bas, puis…'' On voyait clairement son hésitation. Devrait –il continuer où tout était assez dit?

''Il t'intimide? Si c'est le cas je vais lui montrer qui sont les Mills!''

''Nono, il n'arrête pas de Te fixer, depuis notre arrivé…'' Maintenant, il avait encore ce sourire narquois, qui disparaissait subtilement sous le masque du gars qui boit sa boisson..

''Quoi? Oh sérieux!'' Au premier coup elle ne lui a pas cru. Mais, en prononçant ces mots, Regina, sans savoir pourquoi, se retourna , elle n'était pas intéressait de connaitre qui était-il ni rien d'autre sur lui. Me quelque chose l'attira à se retourner et fixer cet inconnu direct dans les yeux, quelque chose qu'elle n'a fait qu'une seul fois. Elle était stupéfaite l'intensité du regard de ces yeux bleu-océan. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur le front, comme s'il a oublié de se peigner le matin. ''Quel arrogant, il se pense tout charmant et sexy. Comme c'est banale de prendre un look des modèles masculins dans les magazins. Je ne serais pas surprise s'il a même un accent british, dans ce cas la liste des filles qui veulent être avec lui est très longue.'' Pensait-elle. Mais pourquoi, ne pouvait-elle pas s'approprier son corps et esprit puis arrêter de le fixer. C'était enfantin ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle le mettais au défi de lui parler, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas. Elle ne voulait pas de l'homme dans sa vie, elle a eu trop de souffrance et remplacer Daniel, par quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un comme cet inconnu, sera trop horrible.

''Mama, retourne à tes esprits, qu'es-tu entrain de faire?! Vous vous dévisageaient littéralement.

''Ah? Non, je me suis juste retournée pour voir c'est qui, ce n'a duré qu'un instant''

''Pourquoi, me suis-je retournée? Ce n'est tellement pas mon genre de comportement habituel'' réfléchissait-elle en mâchant son salade.

''Ouf, si 1 minute de dévisagèment est considérée comme un instant, d'abord je peux manquer mes cours de français cet après-midi.'' Il avait vu ce que sa mère n'a pas réalisé sur le coup. Les gens ordinaires n'auraient pas pu se dévisager aussi longtemps.

''Non, pour les cours de français, ça ne se discute même pas, puis What?! Une minute? Tu exagères.'' Elle continuait de manger en se convaincant que son fils a encore un trop grande imagination à son âge et que tout ça n'était que sa faute. Ses réflexion ont vite pris fin dès que Henry a mis devant son nez les minutées chronométrées. Elle a même faillit s'étouffer du surprise inattendue.

''Peu importe, on s'en va, avant que ce fou ne s'approche de nous'' Tout à coup elle a eu peur. Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire, elle le senti. Mais quand elle l'a vu se lever en ramassant les choses, elle comprit que la seul chose d'évite tout, était de fuir.

''D'abord tu devras te dépêcher puisqu'ils s'envient dans notre direction…'' Henry n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, quand Regina était déjà dans la porte, lui faisant le signe de se dépêcher. Saurait-elle qui était cet inconnu, elle ne savait pas.


End file.
